embarazada
by Asuna de Kirito
Summary: lucy queda embarazada de natsu pero lissana lo desmiente diciendo que solo es para que se quede con ella y dice que lucy es una espía que viene a dañar el gremio todo el mundo le cre a lissana menos Wendy que aunque siendo pequeña ayudara a lucy junto con su novio romeo para desenmascarar a lissana.


_**Embarazada**_

lucy queda embarazada de natsu pero lissana lo desmiente diciendo que solo es para que se quede con ella y dice que lucy es una espía que viene a dañar el gremio todo el mundo le cre a lissana menos Wendy que aunque siendo pequeña ayudara a lucy junto con su novio romeo para desenmascarar a lissana.

Nalu

Género: romance/drama

Parejas: natsu y lucy _ Wendy y romeo

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima pero la historia si es mía

pc: este es el mal que prometí está dedicado a las mujeres que tienen que soportar ese golpe duro de esa persona que amas espero que te guste me desvele noches enteras pero aquí esta espero que lo disfruten

En un día normal en magnolia en el gremio de fairy tail se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en la barra riendo mientas que cierta albina miraba con furia cada movimiento de ellos

-ya basta natsu dijo lucy zafándose de un natsu que no paraba de besarla

-lucy…. Como quieres que me detenga teniendo a la mujer más bella al frente mío

-no exageres natsu que tal si vamos al tablero de misiones haber que hay

-si vamos pero espera voy a decirle algo a ese exhibicionista

Lucy rio y natsu se marchó a la mesa donde se encontraba gray luego comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas lucy se sintió algo mareada y le dijo a natsu que se iria a su casa natsu dijo

-yo voy contigo lucy

-bueno

Natsu le dio un último golpe a gray y se marchó con su novia ellos fueron a la casa ya que llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos desde que ellos dos se enamoraron e hicieron novios al momento de llegar natsu recostó a lucy en la cama

-natsu…..te amo

-yo te amo más…lucy

Fueron las últimas palabras para que ya no lo digan mas sino lo demuestren esa noche natsu hizo SUYA a lucy

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-lucy me tengo que ir pero luego vuelva a terminar lo de anoche

Lucy se enrojeció y rio

-yo te acompaño natsu

-segura

-hai

Ellos dos se fueron al gremio

2 semanas después

natsu no había llegado a casa ya que se había ido a una misión ella no fue ya que se sentía algo mareada lucy ese mismo día se fue al doctor ya que había vomitado y se sentía mareada

EN EL HOSPITAL

Lucy estaba sentada afuera ya que horas antes le habían hecho muchos exámenes

-lucy heartafilia

-si yo soy

-señorita heartafilia luego de analizar sus exámenes solo hay una respuesta a esto señorita usted…está embarazada

Lucy se sorprendió casi se desmaya se estaba preguntando como era posible ella estaba embarazada de….natsu

Lucy salio del hospital y llego al gremio todos le preguntaban que le pasaba pera ella solo decía que era por una comida que le había caído mal luego lissana la arrincono y le dijo dime la verdad lucy ella como quería saber la verdad fingió ser su amiga

-lucy yo te aprecio mucho y me encanta que estés con natsu por favor dime no puedo verte así

-lissana

ella se sorprendió ya que lissana no aceptaba que natsu era del lucy no hizo más que pararse enfrente de todo el gremio con excepción de natsu,erza,gray y grito

- todos escuchen lo que voy a decir yo…..e-e-estoy…EMBARAZADA

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero cierta albina más que todos

Debo hacer algo rápido sino todos aceptaran a ese bebe y natsu va a terminar siendo de ella pensó lissana sin más que hacer lissana se paró sóbrela misma mesa donde lucy se encontraba

-eso es mentira ella no está embarazada solo esta fingiendo porque ella es-ss-sssssssss (no se le venía nada a la cabeza a lissana y de pronto sin más que decir)-ella es una espía que viene a dañar el gremio ella se quiere casar con natsu para luego matarlo mientras duerma y como sabe que natsu no dejaría que nadie toque su gremio él no lo permitiría y quiere tomar ventaja de que él está enamorado de ella no le deben creer esa es la verdad me lo dijo hace unos días

-lissana que dices ¡eso es mentira¡ grito lucy sin creer lo que había dicho lissana

-ya no mientas espía

Todos los del gremio no lo creían pero luego comenzaron a dudar hasta creerle a lissana

-créanme yo estado más tiempo en fairy tail que ella créanme prevengamos que ella destruya el gremio que tanto queremos

Todos comenzaron a decir lucy lárgate o traidora pero natsu llego con erza gray Wendy, charle y happy

-que pasa aquí dijo natsu con un tono de furia

-natsu dijo lucy asustada

-natsu no le creas nada lucy es una espía me acabo de enterar y quiere dañar a fairy tail grito lissana

-que¡ eso no lucy no es capaz esto dijo natsu

-es verdad natsu créeme dijo lissana

Natsu aparto de lucy

-no creo que lucy san haiga hecho eso dijo Wendy

Después todos le creyeron a issana,la pobre de lucy y fue echada el propio natsu no le creyó a lucy y le dijo:

-lucy eres una traidora yo me enamore de ti y tu solo querías perjudicar al gremio ya pensaba que en verdad amabas fairy tail por favor lárgate no quiero volver a ver tu cara en el gremio¡

Lucy solo lloro y al ver que ni el propio natsu le creyó ella salió corriendo y ciertos jóvenes la siguieron Wendy y romeo no lo creyeron y fueron detrás de ella, lucy entro a su casa corrió a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama no quería saber nada ella lloro toda la noche hasta que quedó dormida ciertos pequeños la habían perdido en el camino y solo regresaron

Holaaaaaa¡ este es el capítulo de hoy perdónenme si no está bien no hubo mucha inspiración pero pronto lo terminara mejor si se cómo me digno a subir este capítulo si terminar el de todo fue una farsa pero no he podido el colegio no me deja bueno no me abucheen los quiero díganme que pareja quieren para hacer un fic gracias


End file.
